The Path of Chaos
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: Lies, deceit, betrayal and many more dark secrets hide beneath the surface of peace. In these dark times a kit is born in the clans with the power to either become the clan's saviour, or the harbinger of their destruction. As such many fear and hate him. All he can do is try to find his place in the world. (Title may change. Accepting OCs!)
1. Prologue

**A/N**

After a lot of thoughts on plot changes and getting a bunch new ideas... So I'm re-writing this whole story! XD I'll also be needing some more OCs to fill up the allegiances and stuff... and just so we're clear, it's set in the old forest when Skyclan is there. (sort of an AU world though...)

SO if you have an OC you're willing to donate then just give me their name, clan and some basic details, kay?

Anywho, here's what I've got so far for the new allegiances and prologue! XD

**End Notes**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**

Leader:

Vinestar – Long haired cream coloured tom with piercing green eyes

Deputy:

Redfang – Red-brown she-cat with a plumy tail

Medicine cat:

Lightfoot – a pale golden she-cat with a white chest, belly and paws (temporary med cat)

Warriors:

Ghostshadow – a pale grey tom with darker grey splotches

Cloudpelt – fluffy cream she-cat  
Apprentice: Applepaw

Cherrynose – long-haired red-brown tom

Greywing – long-haired light grey tabby she-cat

Pineclaw – ginger tom with white paws and belly  
Apprentice: Falconpaw

Darkpetal - seal point she-cat

Sharpfang – black tom with white paws and long fangs

Sunflower – golden striped tabby she-cat

Rosethorn - cinnamon point she-cat

Stonetail - striped grey tom

Cougarheart - dark red-brown tabby tom

Briar-rose – dark brown tabby she-cat

Lowbelly - Cream she-cat with very short legs

Hawktalon - Light brown tabby and white tom with piercing, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Applepaw - mottled brown tom

Falconpaw - golden-brown tom with dark brown stripes

Queens:

Dawnfrost – Blue lynx point she-cat with blind blue eyes (med cat)

Willowsnap – tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Thrushkit (grey tom with black paws) and Mintkit (calico tom with mint-green eyes)

Elders:

Silvermist – beautiful, yet elderly, lilac point she-cat

Frostbite – sharp tongued long-haired white tom

* * *

**Shadowclan**

Leader:

Coalstar – a smoky grey she-cat with intense amber eyes.

Deputy:

Raggedclaw – huge dark brown battle scarred tom with a ruffled spikey pelt.

Medicine cat:

Russetwing – Brown and white tom

Warriors:

Thistleburr – light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Leafpaw

Gingerpelt - dark ginger tom with white muzzle

Ravenfrost - Black tom with white spots along his back and ice blue eyes  
Apprentice: Frogpaw

Greystrike - Dark grey tabby tom

Apprentices:

Leafpaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Frogpaw - Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Fallenspirit - muddy brown she-cat with white belly and deep green eyes, mother to Shadekit (black she-cat with silver splotches and bright blue eyes) and Silentkit (white she-cat with dark brown muzzle and blue eyes with flecks of amber)

Lilyflower - Tortoiseshell with white she-cat, mother to Smokekit (tall grey tabby tom with blue eyes), Fogkit (small light grey tabby tom with blue eyes), Mistkit (Beautiful silver she-cat)

Elders:

Brightwillow - cranky orange she-cat with a graying muzzle

* * *

**Windclan**

Leader:

Heatherstar – light brown tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Stormracer – Nimble dark grey tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Mapleleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice: Harepaw

Warriors:

Nightbreeze – smoky grey tom with vivid blue eyes

Duskfang - Smoky black tom with grey point pattern

Sweetspots – Pretty spotted grey she-cat

Clovertail – Calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Harepaw – brown tom

Queens:

Shadepelt – Black she-cat mother of Crowkit (coal black tom) and Ashkit (dark grey tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Longwhisker – old tabby tom

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

Wolfstar - huge white tom with black patches and amber eyes.

Deputy

Sandclaw - small ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Nightpaw

Medicine cat:

Sootpelt - dark grey tom with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Talonclaw – dark tabby tom with long claws  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Apprentices

Icepaw – black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Nightpaw - Dark golden brown tabby she-cat, stripes ranging from black to dark brown to gold, creamy white paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip, dark amber eyes

Queens:

Palewing - pale brown with dark amber eyes, mother to Maplekit (ginger and brown tabby she-kit), Branchkit (long furred brown tom), and Wetkit (grey tom)

Elders:

* * *

**Riverclan**

Leader:

Silverstar - lean silvery-grey tom with white paws

Deputy:

Reedpelt - dark brown tom with light brown chest and belly

Medicine cat:

Pebblestream - spotted grey she-cat

Warriors:

Muddyrain – light brown tom with dark brown paws  
apprentice: Ferretpaw

Mintshine - Pale grey she-cat with faint white tabby stripes

Leopardflight - Black she-cat with ginger smudge on her nose

Clawstorm - Thin black tom with long claws

Apprentices:

Ferretpaw - Dark brown tom with cream patches

Queens:

Minnowfur - Gray she-cat with thin black stripes, mother to Blackkit (Small black she-kit with bright green eyes) Hazelkit (Pale brown she-kit with a white tail and paws) and Jaggedkit (Ginger and gray tom with thick, ragged fur)

Elders:

* * *

**Prologue**

Starlight shone over a group of ghostly cats that sat in a circle around a small pool. Their expressions were grim as they looked down into the dark waters, some even appeared frightened at what they saw reflected there.

"We must put a stop to this!" A lean black tom hissed.

"There's nothing we can do Ravenstar! Her power is far too great!" A fluffy silver she-cat wailed fearfully.

Ravenstar's lashed his tail in anger, "Listen to yourself, Froststar! Even if she is one of the two chosen ones, she can't possibly be powerful enough to stop all of Starclan!"

A black and brown she-cat stepped forward, "A mother would do anything to protect her kits, Ravenstar. Her love will give her unprecedented strength. Besides, this prophecy is not ours… how can we know the kit will be a threat?"

"You're joking!" Ravenstar spat, the fur on his back rising. "The very act that created this _thing _makes it a monster! How can it not be evil? We must kill it before it gains the strength to stand against us!"

Yowls of approval sounded throughout the star-filled clearing, though just as many argued against Ravenstar's words. Starclan was torn, unable to come to a decision and unable to act upon it anyway. Among the throng of arguing cats, a single grey tom with dark tabby stripes sat in silence. Taking a deep breath, he padded up to the water's edge.

"Silence." His mew was not particularly loud, but firm and held authority. The noise died down almost immediately.

"Moongazer." The black and brown she-cat dipped her head in respect. "What do you think should be done? You were the first to receive the prophecy after all."

The tom, Moongazer, swept his gaze over each and every cat before answering, "We cannot stop this kit being born. Its destiny is beyond even our knowledge, but that does not mean it will be tainted in darkness." He paused and set his gaze on Ravenstar. "We will do what we have always done: watch, guide and wait."

And with that, he padded away, leaving the remaining cats to argue amongst themselves once more. Ravenstar watched him leave before turning back to the image reflected in the pool. _I hope you're right, Moongazer… for all our sakes. _

Far down below, unaware of the turmoil she has caused up in Starclan, a single queen lay sunning herself. She rasped her tongue gently over her swollen belly and purred in content. Her sightless blue eyes were closed as she lay there letting the sun warm he blue-grey fur. An ear twitched at the sound of thunder rumbling in the far off distance.

"Hmm, a storm is coming…" She meowed thoughtfully and felt her kit stirring within her belly. "Don't worry precious," She murmured gently to it. "I'll always protect you."

* * *

Tada! Review and review and review plz XD (And thanks ahead for those willing to donate their OCs!)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Yay! Chapter the first! got it done faster than I thought so I post it now! XD And wow, thanks for all the OCs so far! Shadowclan seems to be pretty popular~! And just a note: I'd prefer some more toms... got quite a few she-cats here...

**kikidusk:** Thanks for the OCs! I will try to find a place for them!

**Curse Of The Forest:** Thanks for the OCs and the follow too! XD "Cracklekit" sounds kinda weird to me so me thinks I'll be using "Shadekit", kay?

**Guest (1):** Thanks for donating some OCs! I'll be putting Mintshine in Riverclan, kay?

**Guest (2):** Thanks for the OC! Glad somebody was willing to donate an elder.

**SpecialGuest:** Why hello there! (I know I'm terrible... should update Black Lightning, but I'm kinda stuck with it... thinking of maybe co-writing with someone...) Thanks for the OC! I'll find a place to slot her in XD

**IhateSpottedleaf:** Thank you for the OCs! hehe, that's an interesting name~

**Guest (3? Don't know if you the some one, or a different one each time...)**: Is updated! I got a fair few for now, but I'll mostly need them for later, kk?

On with the story! Starting it off just a little bit differently than I normally do, with the POVs from the yet to be born kit (whose name I haven't been able to decide on yet...) and the mother. Well, enjoy!

**End Notes**

* * *

My world is very small; there's barely enough space for me to move around in here, but it's warm and safe even though it's always dark. I rarely open my eyes since there is only darkness. Sometimes I dream of a world much bigger and brighter than this one; a world full of colour. It fascinates me, but also terrifies me. I don't want to leave my world yet.

My name? Well, I don't have one…. Truthfully, I don't know who or what I am. All I really know for sure is that I exist inside my mother.

I hear her voice sometimes; her gentle soothing tone calms me. I wonder what she is like… Is she beautiful? Will she like me? I want to see her but I'm scared to see her. I'm not ready to leave my world. Just not ready yet… Something inside tells me to wait just a little longer, to grow just a little more.

I don't know when, but I think that soon enough I'll be ready… ready to be born.

* * *

Dawnfrost stirred restlessly in her nest. An irritating cold breeze was keeping her awake. She tried not to move around too much as she didn't want to wake Willowsnap or her two kits. The tortoiseshell queen can get very snappy when angry. Sighing, she rose to her paws and stretched out her sleepy limbs.

She sat in her nest for a few moments, breathing in the fresh cool scents of dawn. It was the middle of Leaf-fall now, the nights were growing colder and prey was becoming scarcer. _Ah, why couldn't you have decided to come to me during New-leaf? _She silently asked her unborn kit. _Prey would be much richer, and my stock of herbs would be higher too._

The thought of her herbs stores made her recall the beginning of her apprenticeship under Lightfoot. Dawnfrost had never wanted to be a medicine cat; it was a destiny that Starclan had forced upon her. She had hated every second of it from the very beginning. The very thing she'd hated the most was how she'd was forbidden to have a mate and kits of her own.

At least that was how it was back then. She can hardly imagine not being a medicine cat. Especially after all she had discovered and learned about herself.

Leaves rustled, signalling the return of the dawn patrol. _I suppose there's no use to me just sitting here anymore…_ she thought and slipped silently out of the nursery. She made her way slowly towards the fresh-kill pile as the camp was beginning to wake. Picking out a nice plump mouse, the heavily pregnant queen padded to a nice sunny spot near the nursery.

As she ate her mind wandered to her unborn kit. It should have been due almost half a moon ago, yet it still remained inside her. Anxiety crept into her thoughts, what if it was already dead!? She couldn't bear to have a miscarriage or still-born kit! Not after the emotional hurricane she'd been through over this pregnancy!

_No! I can definitely still feel life stirring within me. It's most certainly still alive!_ She reassured herself.

When she'd first found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic; it was like the calm before the storm. But then the horrendously ugly truth came out, and the storm out of nowhere. It was disgusting… the truth about her real parents and her real brother. She felt disgusted with herself and horrified at the _monster_ she would be bringing into this world.

She struggled with the turmoil of emotions, often considering simply ending it. It's laughable that by just taking a little bit of tansy, she could end the life forming inside her. But in the end, she couldn't do it. She'd grown to accept the life inside her, for better or for worse. Now she lay at the eye of the storm, just waiting it out and hoping for the best.

* * *

"Dawnfrost, where are you going?" Rosethorn's worried mew caused Dawnfrost to turn and rest her sightless gaze on the cat she had once believed to be her sister.

"I'm just going for a walk and I want to check on my herb patch." She meowed with an irritated sigh. _Can't I even go for a walk by myself!?_

Rosethorn giggled, "Can I come with you?"

"If you want…" She replied, feeling a sense of security in knowing that at least one cat hadn't changed their attitude towards her after finding out the truth of her birth.

The two she-cats padded through the forest, Rosethorn's red-brown and ivory pelt brushing Dawnfrost's blue-grey pelt every now and then. Dawnfrost took a deep breath fresh air, glad to be out and about again after being stuck in the nursery for so long.

"So, when are your kits due again? No offence, but you look like a fat pigeon!" Rosethorn purred.

"Do I now? I wouldn't know." She replied jokingly. "Actually they should be here by now… I guess they're just a little late since the father is… well, you know…" she trailed off. Her adopted sister was one of the few cats that knew of her terrible secret.

"…Er, yeah, I guess so…" She laughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject. "Um, so… how many do you think there'll be?"

"Oh, it's only the one."

"Really? You sure there's not more? It looks like you've got an entire clan in there!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, ha-ha very funny… I'm positive it's just the one." Pausing, she closed her eyes and listened to the tiny muffled heart beating inside her. "It's probably just a large kit."

"I bet it'll make a good warrior then!" She purred, bounding ahead slightly. Dawnfrost just nodded her agreement.

Silence fell between them as they continued their trek through the woods.

"…You know, you're pretty amazing Dawnfrost." Rosethorn said suddenly.

"Huh? Am I?" She paused, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Yes, you are." Dawnfrost felt the warrior turn and face her, her gaze burning into her pelt. "You've always been an amazing medicine cat, even though you wanted to be a warrior. You've convinced the clans to change the Warrior Code to allow medicine cats to have kits! And you've stayed so strong, even after that piece of foxdung told everyone the truth about your parents and brother! I don't know if I could bear the burden you carry now…"

Dawnfrost stood stunned for a few moments. "…I'm not that great… I just… I couldn't… I didn't even know... and she just wouldn't tell… he was… he was…" Her words came out all jumbled up.

Rosethorn came closer and pressed herself ti her side comfortingly. "I know you're not really my sister, but we're technically still connected by blood. I'm here for you, Stonetail and Cougarheart too. And Ghostshadow." She added with a knowing purr.

Dawnfrost felt hot with embarrassment at the mention of Ghostshadow's name. He was another cat that knew her secret, and he also agreed to pretend to be the father of her kit. Part of her regretted that he wasn't the real father, but even so they would be mates from now on. And, she hoped that one day they could have kits together…

* * *

The two she-cats barely took a few paces forward when Dawnfrost suddenly doubled over in pain.

Rosethorn was beside her in an instant, "Dawnfrost! What wrong?"

"T-the kit! I-it's coming… NOW!" She yowled out in pain. In a panic, Rosethorn tried to lead her back to camp, but she just couldn't make it as she felt her body being overwhelmed by a painful contraction. "Go get Lightfoot! A-and Ghostshadow too!"

She was gone in a flash, leaving Dawnfrost to drag herself under the protective roots of a tree. _Please wait just a few moments longer, little kit! Mummy needs some help!_ She begged silently, feeling another contraction.

A blur of grey fur shot out of the undergrowth and skidded to a halt. Ghostshadow raced up to her, completely breathless. "Met… Rosethorn… getting… Lightfoot…" He puffed.

Another spasm wracked her body, "No time! It's coming!" She wailed.

Ghostshadow's eyes widened, "W-what do you need!?"

"Moss! Water!" She choked out between clenched teeth. He quickly darted away, crashing around in search of moss and water.

Dawnfrost forced herself to remain calm, she'd delivered kits before… just not her own. _Lightfoot… mother… please hurry, I'm scared!_ She sobbed in pain and fear.

Ghostshadow came thundering back with a mouthful of dripping moss. "Here!" He placed it near her mouth just as she cried out again in pain. He rushed forward and lay down beside her, rasping his tongue over her ears in an attempt to soothe her. "I'm here, it's all okay. You'll be alright."

His head shot up at any little noise, searching desperately for any sign of Lightfoot and Rosethorn. But the kit wasn't going to wait for them to arrive; it was ready to be born now. Whether the world was ready for it or not, it was coming.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! The suspense! Hmm, what's that? You want to know Dawnfrost's terrible and dark secret? Well that would be... A secret~ ;3

Oh, and just so we are aware, the main character is the kit that's being born here and now, kay? Review lots and lots~


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Well, this is coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself! These first few chapters will have the mum's POV, but as the kit get's older it'll shift more to his POV, kay?

**Kikidusk:** thanks for reviewing! Glad you're liking it so far XD

**Guest:** I already did... can't update it anymore until I get more cats to actually put in there...

**Guest (2?)**: Thanks for the name suggestions! Still thinking though, hopefully he will be named by the end of the next chapter :D

**Peyton0130:** Thanks for the review! Glad ya like it! I'm pretty sure the book does mention things like "ghostly ancestors" or something along those lines and I figure "ghosts", "spirits" same diff right?

**Guest3:** Thanks for the review! And the exact same thing I said up there to Guest number the first, kay? ^^

**End Notes**

* * *

The Skyclan camp was in quite the uproar when I awoke. My eyes remain shut tight, yet I could hear the fearful whispers and heated arguments occurring all around. All I could do was dangle helplessly from mummy's jaws as she carried me. I just didn't have a single clue as to what was going on!

Something really big loomed in front of them and hissed angrily at me. Mummy dropped me at her paws and hissed something back at the angry lump. Terrified, I huddled closer to her warmth and whimpered fearfully. Eventually the lump moved and mum picked me up again. I don't like this place, it's cold and loud and there are scary monsters everywhere!

I let out a high pitched "Oof!" as mum dropped me lightly into a nice soft nest. It was warm and cosy here and it smelt like milk! I could hear mewling too… Aha! There must be more kits like me in here! Mum came and settled down beside me and I snuggled close to her belly, following the sweet scent of her milk.

Something spoke, startling me, and I shivered and pressed myself closer to mummy. Mum wrapped her tail around me protectively and murmured soothingly in my ear. I relaxed a little and listened to the other voice again; it sounded gentler and kinder than the ones from before. I couldn't really understand everything it said though…

I could only pick up one or two words here and there, "…Four days… okay…? Does… name…?"

Mummy answered the voice and I began to feel sleepy again, "…Fine… Not yet… little more…" I didn't catch the rest of the conversation as I fell into a deep sleep. Briefly I wondered where the other cat was, the one with the deep voice. I think he's my daddy, but I guess I'll figure it out later…

* * *

Dawnfrost sighed in exhaustion, glad to be safely tucked back in the nursery for once.

After a long, hard kitting her son had finally been born. He had arrived just as Lightfoot and Rosethorn had returned. She'd known something had been wrong immediately from the tense atmosphere and anxiety rolling off of Lightfoot's pelt. No one said anything, just giving her comforting licks and such.

It was so frustrating not knowing what had everyone so worked up! She never wished more to have sight! Her kit was definitely alive and healthy; she heard his shrill cries and felt him suckle greedily at her belly. So just what was wrong with him? Ghostshadow was, surprisingly, the calmest one among them.

He told her exactly how her son looked without a single awkward pause. Broad shoulders, stocky build, a mostly white pelt though the colouring was a bit strange… his paws, the tips of his ears and tip of his tail were black that changed to red, then orange then gold until it blended into the rest of his white fur.

A bit weird yes, but his fur wasn't all that strange! Then she found out about his tail… When Ghostshadow first told her the kit had two tails, she could only think he'd gone mad! She'd nosed her son all over, memorising every inch of him, and when she got to his tail she found that instead of one stumpy tail, there were indeed _two_.

She stayed out there under that tree for a couple of days before she felt brave enough to bring her son back to camp. Ghostshadow stayed with her during the nights, and Stonetail and Cougarheart came to see her one at a time. They were a little shocked but she was so glad they'd accepted him.

She'd finally decided she was fit enough to travel after Vinestar had come to see her. They had returned to camp together, and she felt more reassured by the presence of their leader. Her mate accepted him, her family accepted him and her leader accepted him; it was more than enough for her.

She closed her eyes and felt her kit sleeping soundly against her belly, his two stumpy tails moving in tandem as he dreamed. Her chest felt warm and she was suddenly filled of love and a fierce desire to protect him. _So he has two tails, big deal! If anything it'll make him a far better warrior of Skyclan! _She growled silently to herself.

_All he needs now is a name…_ Dawnfrost had been unable to decide up until now. She recalled his odd coloured pelt and how he had looked to her in her dreams. "Like a brand of white fire…" She murmured thoughtfully. "Whitekit perhaps? Or maybe Firekit?"

She continued to mull it over, but before long was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

Two sunrises had passed since Dawnfrost had returned to the nursery. By now the clan had calmed down about her son and were slowly beginning to accept him. Though the elders seem to think his abnormalities were proof that medicine cats shouldn't have kits. She ignored any snide comments about her precious son. He was perfect to her.

He rolled around in the nest playfully, still unnamed. She just couldn't decide on a good name for him no matter how much she thought over it! "Twokit" or "Tailkit" seemed to cruel, and any other name she came up with didn't seem to fit. _How do mothers come up with names for their kits so quickly?_ She thought exasperatedly.

"Mummy!" Her son squeaked joyously.

She turned her face to him and did a double take. She could _see_ him standing right there in front of her as clear as day. His beautiful, clear icy blue eyes were wide open. How? Why? Was she dreaming? She looked around and saw only the usual darkness.

"Pretty!" He squeaked again and nuzzled into her side.

A wave of affection overtook her and she bent down and nuzzled him with her nose. She realised he must have a special power too; perhaps he'd even inherited her own special ability! Pride tingled in her gut and she whispered in his ear, "Hello there, my special little boy."

He giggled and batted playfully at her with his paws. She felt Willowsnap's approving gaze and heard her purring in her nest. She was glad she wasn't the only queen in the nursery. "We're going for a walk." The tortoiseshell queen announced as she shooed her two kits outside.

"Can I go too?" Her son squealed excitedly, preparing to dart out after them.

Dawnfrost purred in amusement and scooped him up with her paw, "Not today, but maybe tomorrow if you are good."

His ears dropped in disappointment, "Oh, okay..."

"Dawnfrost?" A worried mew sounded at the entrance; it was Cloudpelt, "Applepaw keeps coughing and I can't find Lightfoot…"

_Is she out getting herbs?_ Dawnfrost sighed in annoyance and hauled herself out of her nest.

"Alright, I'll take a look at him." Turning back to her son she meowed sternly, "Be good and stay here while I'm gone, or you won't be going outside for another moon!" She smiled at the way he nodded his head vigorously, and smoothed the fur between his ears with her tongue. "I won't be long."

After listening to Applepaw breathe for a bit, Dawnfrost was relieved to find he hadn't developed whitecough. "It's just a cough, but I'll give you some honey and you must rest so it doesn't get any worse."

She could tell he was about to argue, so she silenced him with a glare. Turning away she nosed through her stores and pulled out a leaf wrap of honey. Passing it to him, she quickly whispered to Cloudpelt, "Make sure he rests, I'd rather not have any serious cases of sickness developing, okay?"

"I understand." Cloudpelt nodded affirmatively and led Applepaw to his nest.

Her work finished she started back to the nursery when she swore she heard a kit scream. A vision of a white kit being carried away by a strange cat came to her. Her blood ran cold and she raced back to the nursery. Her worse fears came to life when she found it completely empty.

Just as she was about to dart out again, Rosethorn appeared at the entrance and she nearly crashed into her. "Woah! What up?"

"My kit! He's gone!" She wailed miserably. "Someone has taken him!"

* * *

Le gasp! The plot thickens! Guess what!? Everything is Awesome~! and it's stuck in my head XD Hehe, Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Wow, I'm on a roll here! XD Was going to end this chapter with another cliffy but I changed my mind~!

**Winxclubfan1:** That would be a yes :3

**HakubaRyu:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Kik:** Thanks for the OC! Hehe, already found a place for him~

**Peyton0130:** Thanks for reviewing! Hehe, I like to keep you on the edge of your seat ;P

**End Notes**

* * *

My mummy is so very pretty! Most of her fur is a pale blue-grey and her legs, tail, ears and face are a darker blue with a few tabby markings. Her eyes are the prettiest though; a clear pale blue, though they look kinda funny… I don't really know how to explain it well.

I wonder if I have pretty blue eyes like she has… or maybe I have eyes like my daddy. Oh, but, I don't know what my daddy looks like yet. I hope he comes to visit me soon!

I roll around in my nest out of boredom while I wait for mummy to come back. The other cat took the other kits out somewhere, but I'm not allowed to go. Will they be back soon? I want to hurry up and play with them! I pounce on a stray leaf as it flutters slowly to the ground and bat it around.

Suddenly the light from the entrance is blocked and I spin around to face the intruder. It was a dark brown tabby she-cat. I didn't recognise her scent, and she was looking at me funny. I tilted my head to the side curiously, "Hello! Who are you?"

She stared at me with that funny look for a long time and I was beginning to get nervous; I don't like the look in her eyes, it feels bad. "I'm a warrior, Briar-rose." She said finally.

I realised I didn't know what my name was and didn't know how to introduce myself. I thought really hard for a moment before replying proudly, "I'm Dawnfrost's son!"

Again, she gave me that funny look before smiling (not really smiling actually… I think it's called 'smirking'), "Do you want to come and play a game with me?"

"A game! Oh yes!" I bounced around excitedly at the thought of having someone to play with.

"Well, come along then. I'll show you a really good place to play." She purred, still 'smirking', and turned to leave.

But I hesitated, "Mummy said I wasn't allowed to go out though…" I don't want to be stuck inside for an entire moon!

"Oh, it's alright as long as you're with a warrior like me." She replied smoothly.

I guess that makes sense, the other kits went out together with that other cat too. "Okay then!" I squeak happily and race out after her. It was really bright outside though.

"We have to be very sneaky, so the bigger kits don't know I told you all about this special spot!" She meowed, with a glint in her eye. I nodded seriously and followed her really closely as she snuck around behind our den. "Quickly now, through here." She pushed through the brambles without waiting to see if I was following her.

I was able to squeeze under easily, thought the thorns and prickles hurt as they scratched against my back. Briar-rose went on ahead and I had to run to keep up with her. Soon I was out of breath and felt too tired to play this game anymore. "Slow down! My paws hurt!"

She growled in annoyance and slowed her pace slightly. As we trekked further along, I started getting a sick feeling in my tummy. I don't like this anymore… I can't smell my mummy's scent anywhere or hear any signs of other cats. This game isn't much fun! "Briar-rose? Are we there yet?" I mew hesitantly.

"No. Be quiet." She growled sharply and I flinched, stopping in my tracks.

"I don't like this game! I want to go back now!" I wailed in fright.

Suddenly she spun around, hissing violently, "I said shut up you monster! You're coming with me!" And she lunged for me. I tried to run away but she was too quick.

I screamed as her teeth sunk roughly into my scruff. I flailed around madly, trying to hit her and get claw her face, but it was no good. All I could do was scream and wail as she carried my off somewhere. "Help me! Mum! Mummy! Somebody! Help!"

* * *

"They went this way!" Dawnfrost yowled to Rosethorn, catching the scent of her son in the brambles behind the nursery. "Hurry!"

Without waiting for a response she dashed off in pursuit of her kit. _Oh, please be alright! Please! _She prayed silently. She raced on, blindly following the scent trail. In the back of her mind she registered how familiar the other scent was to her, but she just couldn't place it. She stumbled over a root and came crashing to a halt.

Catching her breath, she pulled herself to her feet and then froze on horror. She could smell _blood_; her kit's blood! _No, calm down Dawnfrost… the scent is not strong, so it's only a small wound._ She reassured herself. "Wait for me! I'll find you!" She vowed just as Rosethorn was catching up to her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed her spirit to break free from her body. It was a power she'd been born with; the ability to walk as a spirit, wherever and whenever she pleased. Free of her body, she flew through the woods in search of her kit. A shrill wail caught her attention and she raced towards the sound.

Her anxiety grew ever stronger as she realised she was headed to the river. Then she caught sight of a tabby she-cat carrying a wailing kit; it was indeed a cat she knew very well. She resisted the urge to lunge at the cat and claw her face off for stealing her precious son! After all, she could do very little physical damage to a living cat in this form.

She flew back into her body, finding Rosethorn pacing impatiently beside her. "Dawnfrost! Did you find him?"

She stood unsteadily and nodded, "Yes! They're headed for the river!"

Rosethorn didn't ask if she was sure, she believed her straight away. Together, they sprinted towards the river and Riverclan territory. Rage and fear gave Dawnfrost strength and she ploughed on ahead, ignoring her aching lungs and tired limbs. Her son was more important and she wouldn't let anything happen to him!

* * *

Dawnfrost burst out of the tree line; the river rushing on its path in front of her. She dashed alongside it following the sound of her kit's wailing. The captor had stopped right up next to the gurgling waters; she could clearly picture her kit dangling over the edge. "BRIAR-ROSE!" She screeched enraged by the horrid she-cat's actions.

"What in Starclan's name are you doing!?" Rosethorn hissed beside her, equally horrified. "How dare you try to harm a kit!"

"This is no kit!" The tabby she-cat spat, her mew muffled by the kit's fur. "It's a monster! I'm just sending it back where it belongs!" Dawnfrost felt her heart stop at the sound of a splash and the wailing of her kit ceased.

"NOOO!" She cried and lunged for Briar-rose, swiping her claws viciously across her face. The she-cat reeled back in pain and tried to flee, but Rosethorn was already on top of her.

Dawnfrost raced along the river calling for her kit. _Why must I be blind!? How can I help my son if I can't even see where he is now!? _Tears streamed down her face as feelings of despair and helplessness struck her like a thorn in her heart. _Please don't take him from me! He doesn't even have a name yet!_

As if answering her pleas, a tiny wail sounded not far off and she saw his bright white fur like a beacon in the dark. _He's caught on a rock!_ "Stay there! I'm coming!" She called and plunged into the river without a second thought.

Her paws churned as she followed the current of the icy waters. She knew how to swim, just barely, and the love she had for her kit pushed her onwards. She winced when her forepaw slammed into the rock that held her son. His tiny claws were clinging desperately to the rock, and his mismatched eyes were wide with terror.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" She yowled above the rushing waters and scrambled onto the slippery rock. With barely a foothold to support her, she reached down and grabbed his scruff. He instantly went limb in her grasp and she was nearly dragged away by the current.

Somehow she managed to pull him up to safety, now all that was left to do was to get him safely to shore. A sudden wave knocked her from her perch on the rock and she went tumbling into the dark waters, kit tightly in her grasp. The current dragged her along tossing her against rocks, debris and even the muddy riverbed.

Dizzy, and unable to tell which way the surface was, it took all her strength to keep hold of her kit. She was running out of air fast! Her paws moved desperately trying to get above the water. All her efforts were for nought as she felt her consciousness slipping and strength fading. _Is this the end?_ _At least save my kit… somebody! Please save him!_

* * *

When the water shifted around her and she felt herself being dragged, Dawnfrost truly thought Starclan had come for her. It wasn't until her head broke the surface did she feel there was teeth fastened around scruff. She was numbly aware of her kit still in her grasp as she was dragged to shore.

She was barely conscious by the time she felt the pebbly shore beneath her paws. Someone was rubbing her chest and she coughed up several mouthfuls of water. Her lungs, now free of water, soaked in air greedily and she looked down at her kit. He coughed and spluttered up water as his chest was being rubbed too.

She leaned in closer to him, just listening to his heavy breathing. _Thank goodness… he's still alive!_ She turned to thank her saviours and recognised the thick scent of Riverclan as well as a faint Thunderclan scent. _How far downstream did the river take me? _She thought with a jolt, dreading how long the trek home would be as exhausted as she was.

Shaking those thoughts away she turned back to the Riverclan cats. They seemed familiar and she tried to remember who she had met at the gatherings.

"…Ferretpaw go fetch Pebblestream." A gruff voice of a tom commanded.

"We don't need to go that far to help them Muddyrain!" A she-cat protested but the tom ignored her. "Are you okay?"

Dawnfrost coughed a little before she found her voice, "Y-yes. Thank you for saving us." She bent down and started licking her kit's fur dry to keep him warm. She wanted nothing more than to curl up asleep in her nice warm nest, but she had to take care of her kit first!

"Dawnfrost?" Came the quiet, yet concerned mew of Pebblestream, the Riverclan medicine cat. "Everybody out of the way, give them some air!"

"I'm fine Pebblestream," She protested and nudged her kit towards the worried she-cat. "Look at him for me."

"Of course," she mewed, understanding who's kit he was immediately, and began checking him over. "He's a fine, strong kit. What's his name?"

Dawnfrost thought for a moment, "Name? Of course, he's called…"

* * *

Tada! In the end I couldn't decide on a name, but he will be named next chapter! I promise! BTW, there's going to be a time skip next chapter!

Review, review and review again! XD


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

It took me a lot longer to get this done... Mainly cause I took ages to pick the name for the kitten... and then I lost my train of thought several times... OH! And I drew a picture of the main character (i.e. the kit) I uploaded it to Deviantart, my name there is "Torykitty" (after my cat~), there's a link in my profile too! XD

**Willowson of Thunderclan:** Thou hast changed thy name? He is named now! Briar-rose knows the secret behind his birth, and he has TWO tails... it's kinda expected that most cats would be a bit freaked out...

**KikiDusk:** Yay more OCs! Will find a place to add them in eventually~

**IhateSpottedleaf:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thanks for the suggestion, but I named him already ;P

**HakubaRyu:** thanks for the review! Is named at last!

**SpecialGuest:** Well, if a human was born with an extra limb or something, most people would be a little freaked out right? I figure a cat born with a disability or birth defect in the Warriors world would have a hard time fitting in.

**End Notes**

* * *

Wet and exhausted, Dawnfrost trudged back home with her kit in her jaws. The little furball had fallen fast asleep by the time they'd returned to Skyclan territory. Rosethorn padded tensely by her side, twitching at every little noise or movement around them as if she expected to be attacked at any moment.

The cinnamon point she-cat was sporting a rather nasty looking scratch on her shoulder from her scuffle with Briar-rose. Ultimately the older warrior had gotten away, but she would have nowhere else to go other than back to camp.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell everyone what that foxheart did!?" Rosethorn asked for the umpteenth time since she'd told her to keep the attempted murder a secret.

"No one else saw her do it… Besides, she wasn't in the right state of mind." Dawnfrost replied meaningfully through a mouthful of soft kit-fur. She had felt something off about Briar-rose; some cat had definitely been controlling her.

She frowned at the thought. It probably wouldn't have been hard for a Dark forest cat to win the dark tabby over, given the rivalry that'd been between them over Ghostshadow's love… But she realised with a pang that she couldn't sure if was a Dark Forest cat that had convinced Briar-rose to kill her kit.

She knew that Starclan seemed to have a reason to want her son gone. There was that prophecy about him… no she couldn't be sure it meant him specifically. It was far too vague… _There's so much I don't understand…_

"So, he's Snowkit now?" Rosethorn meow broke her thoughts, the she-cat having finally stopped her grumbling.

Dawnfrost shrugged and put her son down so she could rest for a bit. "I just had this sudden image of burning snow flash across my mind." She paused as Snowkit nuzzled close to her and started suckling, "Does it not suit him?"

"No, I think it'll suit him just fine." Rosethorn purred, before becoming more serious, "What _will_ you do about Briar-rose?"

Dawnfrost closed her eyes in thought. "We'll keep a close eye on her… But she knows what she's done, and that one word from either of us could get her exiled. Living with her guilt and fear would be punishment enough."

Rosethorn huffed, but nodded in agreement. Truthfully, she felt a little shocked at the wickedness of her words. Still, she could not find it in her heart to just forgive the tabby she-cat for attempting to murder her son. _Yes…_ _Let her suffer in silence. _

* * *

A quarter moon had passes since Snowkit had nearly been drowned. He'd caught a chill so Dawnfrost decided to move back into the medicine cat den for a short while, just to make sure it would spread or get any worse. Thankfully he'd recovered completely now and was complaining about being bored.

He was far too young to remember exactly what had happened, or maybe it was just a forgetfulness that came with being a kit. Either way, he wasn't affected at all by his kit-napping and was bouncing around like any other kit.

The clan was willing to believe Snowkit had wandered off on his own, but saying he'd made it all the way to the river on his own was a little far-fetched. She decided to suggest the possibility that some unknown cat may have taken him or he'd followed someone, and simply let the clan make up its own mind on the issue.

There had been a lot of gossip and Vinestar had ordered extra patrols and a guard on the nursery. Ghostshadow had been particularly protective of her and Snowkit. The tension was slowly beginning to die down now though and life was turning back to normal. The only difference would be the obvious hostility between herself and Briar-rose.

They had never really gotten along in the first place, and their relationship had only gotten worse as she and Ghostshadow had gotten closer. Everyone thought they'd gotten into another fight, except Rosethorn was also part of it too. Her adoptive sister made it a point to show she didn't trust Briar-rose in the slightest.

It was nice to know her kin cared for her so much, but she hoped the fighting wouldn't affect their warrior duties…

She jumped in surprise when she felt Snowkit's tiny claws on her tail. "Take that you evil Shadowclan cat! Face the wrath of the mighty Snowkit, Skyclan's greatest warrior!" he squeaked as ferociously as he could manage, and Dawnfrost had to hold in an amused purr.

"Oh no, please spare me oh great warrior." She pleaded dramatically, pretending to tremble.

Snowkit pounced on her and clambered onto her back and raising his chin proudly proclaimed; "Shadowclan has surrendered! Skyclan is the best!"

Dawnfrost purred and gave herself a little shake so he would tumble off of her, "And now it's time for this warrior to go to bed." Without letting him protest, she picked him up and padded back to the nursery.

A cool breeze caused her to shudder, _it's getting colder… Leaf-bare is almost here I suppose. _She thought grimly and slipped into the nice warm den.

* * *

I yawn lazily as I lie on my back staring up at the leafy roof of the nursery. I shift my head around to look at where mummy was curled up asleep beside me. Her chest would rise and fall steadily and every now and then she would twitch and mumble something in her sleep. Probably dreaming again…

I sigh and roll onto my stomach. It was the middle of the night but for some reason I wasn't sleepy at all. Sighing again I turned to look at Willowsnap and her two kits, Thrushkit and Mintkit, sleeping soundly on the other side of the nursery. It was a new moon tonight, and I could barely make out their silhouettes in the darkness.

A cool Leaf-bare breeze blew in from the entrance, and it made my paws itch with restlessness. Curiosity seemed to pull me onwards and, after casting one last anxious glance mummy, I crept quietly out of the nest and to the entrance.

The entire camp was covered in a layer of white that appeared to glow in the darkness of the night and more of this white stuff was falling from the sky! I've never seen anything like it before! Just as I lifted a paw to dab at it mummy's voice from behind me, "And just where are you going?"

I spun around in surprise and saw her eyes were still closed, not that it would matter to her… "I'm just going to, um… the dirt place?" I mewed, shuffling my paws guiltily.

"All by yourself?" She meowed playfully and lifted her head slightly.

I fluffed up my kit-soft fur indignantly, "I can look after myself!"

She let out a mrrow of laughter and tucked her head back under her paws, "Alright. But if I have to get up from this nice cosy warm nest to fetch you, there will be trouble."

I nodded rapidly, knowing full well she meant the underlying threat, "Yes Dawnfrost."

Keeping as quiet as possible, I slipped out of the nursery and met Ghostshadow sitting on guard duty outside the nursery. He turned to look at me, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm not tired." I replied quickly, admiring the way the white stuff glistened in the faint starlight. "What's all this stuff?"

He smiled knowingly at me, "It's snow. Just like in your name. Cold isn't it?"

"Snow?" I mewed slightly awed and dug my back and red paws deeper into it. I shiver ran up my spine at the icy cold touch, but I quickly got used to it.

Giddy with excitement, I began kicking up snow and pouncing at the falling snowflakes. I leapt higher and higher, until I was sure I could touch Silverpelt! But just as I jumped the highest I've ever jumped, I landed in a thick pile of snow and ended up buried all the way to my nose! Ghostshadow was laughing at me as I tried to squirm my way to freedom.

"Don't laugh! I'm stuck!" I wailed but then shut my mouth, remembering everyone was still asleep.

"Alright, alright." He purred and pulled me out of the snow by the scruff of my neck. "You certainly live up to your name!"

I shook out the snow from my fur and glared at him irritably before a thought crossed my mind, "Ghostshadow? You're not my real daddy are you?" He blinked at me in shock and I went on, "Everyone says you are but you're not, right?"

He stared at me silently for a long time and I was beginning to think I shouldn't have said that when he finally spoke, "…No, I'm not your real father… Did your mother tell you?"

"No…" I thought really hard for moment… how did I know that? "I just kinda… knew…" I said finally unable to explain the feelings inside me that told me he wasn't my daddy.

"I see…" he mumbled, more to himself than to me. "…Do you dislike me?"

"No! I like you a lot!" I mewed hastily, "You're a great daddy!"

He smiled wryly at me, "Thank you… I think it's time you went back inside."

"Okay…" I sighed disappointedly and slowly padded back to the nursery with my two tails dragging along the ground.

I was one moon old when I first saw snow, and one moon old when I realised I didn't know who my father was. But at the time it didn't matter; I had a great dad already and the best mum in the whole world after all.

* * *

What do ya think? Does "Snowkit" suit him? I likes it~ XD Remember to drop a review~


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

These next few chapters might take a little longer to write... mainly since I haven't actually planned them out yet~ XD Ahaha... yeah I need to seriously star planning this stuff out before I write...

**Winxfanclub1:** Thanks for the OC. I'm guessing you want me to pick her warrior name?

**HakubaRyu:** Thanks for reviewing! I think of the Snowkit in the first series (the one that was deaf) and he was a tom! ;P

**Willowsong of Thunderclan:** Thanks for the review! Hehe, that's a secret~ XD

**SpecialGuest:** Thanks for reviewing as always! Yes, he is a little cutie isn't he~

**End Notes**

* * *

Leaf-bare has always been a harsh time for the clans, but Dawnfrost had never experienced one as harsh as this. The snow and frost had come early, killing off most of the precious herbs growing on the territory and forcing the prey to hide away in their dens. The fresh-kill pile was getting smaller by the day and a few cats had developed a cough…

For once she was glad for the nearby Twoleg place; since at least there she may be able to salvage some catmint should the need arise. Though she could only hope it wouldn't…

She curled her tail protectively around Snowkit as he slept soundly nuzzled into her flank. He was almost two moons old now and, despite being cooped up in the nursery all the time, he was growing fast. A blizzard was raging outside and it wasn't the first to have hit so far this moon. At the moment every cat was accounted for, but organising patrols was difficult.

Feeling a chill she pushed some more leaves and dirt to the entrance to keep out the snow and wind. Her last piece of prey felt like moons ago, but she, Willowsnap and the elders were probably the best fed in the clan right now. They had no choice but to wait until the storm clears again before Vinestar could even think about sending out any hunting patrols.

"I'm bored!" Thrushkit huffed selfishly. _He's only a kit. _She reminded herself._ He doesn't understand the danger we're in right now…_

"Go to sleep." Willowsnap snapped back at him, having lost all her patience. She could feel Thrushkit flinching at his mother's harsh tone, he was her favourite after all; big and strong, the makings of a good warrior. She assumed he was used to getting his way, but he's been a real pain these past few days.

Mintkit, on the other paw, was sleeping soundly and was generally pretty quiet. Dawnfrost listened carefully to the sounds of his shallow breathing. The calico tom had been feeling hot and it seemed like he might be developing a fever. She was worried that he would get worse, but for now he was alright.

"I'm not tired!" Thrushkit whined in his nest only to be shushed by Willowsnap again.

Snowkit squirmed beside her and pawed sleepily at her belly. She bent down and gave him a few comforting licks between his ears as he started suckling. If there was more fresh-kill to go around she'd start weening him off her milk already… Not to mention they'd been trapped inside for several days now, and got very few changes to venture out…

Dawnfrost was worried about everyone… After struggling through an incredibly hot and dry Greenleaf, now they had to deal with extreme cold weather! Gatherings were becoming more solemn, the main news every clan had was how many deaths they'd had that moon… Still they struggle on; just surviving is all we can do now…

Dawnfrost was glad now more than ever for her power; she could keep a constant watch on her clan without ever having to leave her nest.

Settling down, she set her spirit free from her body and slipped out into the raging blizzard. The icy winds against her pelt and deep snow beneath her paws felt strange in her spirit form. The wind and snow passed straight through her and she was so light without her body that she could walk on top of the snow!

Shrugging the strange feeling off, she checked over her clanmates one by one, first the elders, then Applepaw, Cherrytail and Lightfoot in the medicine cat den. Applpaw's cough turned into whitecough and it'd spread to Cherrytail. They seemed to be recovering reasonably well and it didn't look like either of them would develop greencough at this point.

Next she checked on Falconpaw and the warriors. The young tom was sharing the warriors den since he would be too cold all alone in the apprentice den. He's almost ready to be a warrior anyways, though the blizzard has been preventing him from taking his final assessment.

Seeing as everyone was fine she checked in on Vinestar, who insisted he was fine alone in his den. Her ghostly form peaked in and saw the cream coloured tom curled up in the very back of his den. She padded up beside him; it was warm enough back here and his long fur would be enough to keep out the cold.

Satisfied she allowed her spirit to be pulled back into her body. She suddenly felt cold and a shudder crawled up her spine. Snowkit's warm body beside her soon made her feel comfortable again though.

* * *

Finally! I get to go outside again at long last! It feels like I've been stuck in the nursery for moons because of that stupid snowstorm… But it's over at last! The whole camp is buried under a thick blanket of snow. It's so deep I have to stretch right up on my toes just to keep my head above the snow! I'm practically swimming in the stuff!

There are heaps of trails and trenches made by the warriors as they walk around the camp. I push my way through the snow and fall out into a wide trench. Shaking the snow from my fur, I set out along the path to find someone to play with me. Thrishkit and Mintkit never want to play with me, nor does Falconpaw… Maybe Applepaw is feeling better now…

Dawnfrost said I could stay out today and play as much as I like while she does some medicine cat stuff. I don't really get why she has to though, Lightfoot is being the medicine cat now… isn't she?

I was so busy pondering this over that I didn't see the wall of ginger fur in front of me until it was too late. "Watch where you're going kit!" An angry voice spat.

I jumped back in shock, faced with an incredibly grumpy Pineclaw. "S-sorry!" I squeaked ran passed him as fast as I could.

Suddenly I slipped on some wet snow and went crashing straight into a huge pile of snow at the base of a tree. Just as I was squirming my way to freedom, more snow came showering down on top of me! Somehow I managed to dig myself out, but by now I was almost pure white from all the snow covering my fur!

I heard snickering and turned to see Thrushkit, Mintkit and Falconpaw laughing at me. I felt hot with embarrassment and tried to ignore them as I shook the snow from my fur. "Look at the freak!" Thrushkit jeered, "I bet his you can hear his stupid clumsy pawsteps all the way over in Windclan!"

I grit my teeth as the others laugh (although Mintkit broke off coughing) and try to walk away only to be blocked off by Falconpaw. "Hey don't leave yet~." The golden brown apprentice smirked. "I was just about to show you kits some battle moves!"

I brightened immediately; he's really going to show us some moves? It was almost too good to be true since he never wants to play with me. Something in my gut told me not to trust him… and I don't like the look in his eyes right now… Just as I open my mouth to ask what he really wants he jumps on me, pinning me to the wet ground.

I felt his claws dig into the back of my neck as he presses down on me. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get him off me. "This is how you pin your enemy; be sure to put lots of pressure in their neck, so they know who's boss!" He meowed cockily to the others. "Isn't that right, _Snowkit_?" He spat out my name like it felt dirty on his tongue.

He pressed even harder, pressing my nose into the snow. I started seeing stars and struggled even harder, but it was no good. Just as I thought I was going to pass out he let go. I jumped up quickly, gasping for air. My ears were ringing so badly I didn't hear what he said to the others.

But I suddenly felt them on top of me; Mintkit shoving me to the ground and Thrushkit swiping my face with his claws. I yowled out in pain and lashed out at the grey tom. He reeled back, hissing in pain and I took the opportunity to make a run for it.

I could hear him wailing overly dramatically behind me, "I hurt! I hurt! Snowkit attacked me with his claws!" He was obviously faking a serious injury, but I wasn't going to stick around to see if Willowsnap and Sharpfang would believe me over their own kit.

I tunnelled my way under the snow until I found myself under a bramble bush near the nursery. Thinking quickly, I blocked up the tunnel I made and hid the entrance. I sat shivering under the brambles for a while before taking a good look around. This was a great hiding place!

As long as the snow kept it hidden I could come here whenever those guys bully me! Though I still don't get why they hate me so much… It's not fair... Why do I have to be so different!?

* * *

hmm, me thinks I might need some more Skyclan cats... preferably ones who wouldn't like Snowkit very much... they don't have to hate him per say... just not get along with him and his mum, kay?

Anyway leave lots of reviews so I can get inspiration for plots!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

OMFG... My internet just randomly DIED 2 weeks ago! 2 whole weeks without internet is pure torture! But it's finally fixed now! (I had over 2000 messages on deviantart... it took a while to check everything...) btw I changed my mind, so Snowkit's eyes are just ice blue instead of two colours, kay~ ;P

**Willowsong of Thunderclan:** Thanx for the review! I like your stories, though the tend to have very similar themes and plots... suggest you try something a little different on Tidestar and Honeystar's stories, kay?

**SpecialGuest:** Yes he does... but everyone was busy hunting or repairing the dens so he was on his own pretty much... and thanks for the suggestion, will think about it.

HakubaRyu: Thanks for the OC! He'll get an appearance soon enough!

**End Notes**

* * *

I'm having a strange dream…

I'm standing in the middle of a blizzard, but I don't feel cold or anything. I do like the cold and the snow, it feels so nice and refreshing against my fur, but this was different… I hardly felt it at all. Even with the howling winds tearing at my pelt and the ice and snow blasting in my eyes and nose, I was still, well… _warm_. Relatively anyway…

I could faintly hear mum's voice calling for me over the storm. She was looking for me and she sounded scared. I tried to call out to her, to tell her I was okay, but I could hardly even hear myself over the raging blizzard. So I tried to find her instead. The wind would push and shove me every which way with each step I took.

Everything was white, the winds were deafening, my numb nose couldn't smell anything and I could hardly keep my head above the snow. Still I pushed on following mum's fading calls.

Suddenly I realise it wasn't just the wind knocking me around. All around me were these strange cats! Their eyes glowed brightly and their pelts were see-through, as if they were made out of snow. These strange snow-cats were running passed me to some unknown destination and I was being pulled and shoved along with them!

I strained my ears, desperate to hear Dawnfrost's calls again. But her voice had all but faded away on the wind… However, I could make out different voiced calling out to me. It sounds like many voices all melded into one… I can hear them whispering something in my ears… What is it?

_"__Fire of Leaf-bare, born from rising and falling sun,"_ They whisper things I don't understand; what's the fire of Leaf-bare? _"Listen… can hear it?"_

More ghostly pelts brush passed me and I look all around for the source of the voices, "I-I'm listening! W-what is it? What do you want me to hear?"

The voices grow more intense,_ "listen! Don't hear, listen!" _

"What do you mean!? I don't understand!" I wail, throwing myself to the ground, my paws over my ears. "I don't want to be here anymore! Let me wake up!"

The wind grows stronger and it feels like it'll tear me apart! I squeeze my eyes shut in fright and flatten myself further into the snowy earth. Then everything just goes quiet. The wind, the strange cats, the ice and snow… It all just disappeared… And then I hear it. A single voice, so quiet I'd have never heard it over the blizzard.

Somehow it sounds nostalgic… Why?

_Two will come… it is they who possess the power to change the stars themselves that will give birth to Chaos._

What? I don't understand, "two will come" Who? When? "Give birth to chaos" What does it all mean? I-it couldn't be… is this…? Did I just receive a prophecy from Starclan!?

I snap my eyes open and found myself back in the nursery. I'd rolled out of my nest and I could hear another blizzard raging outside. Thrushkit was yelling "Listen! Listen!" as he tried to get Willowsnap and Mintkit to listen to him brag or whatever… Guess it was all just a crazy dream after all.

* * *

**Redfang P.O.V  
**

Redfang crouched on a low branch of a tree overlooking the Skyclan camp. She was perched comfortably with her plumy red tail hung down over the edge. She relished in a brief moment of peace and quiet while watching over the camp. The red-brown she-cat had been deputy for almost four seasons now, yet she still didn't feel ready for such an important task.

Especially in these troubled times…

The clans were plagued by blizzards, sometimes being trapped in their dens for days at a time. By the time the last storm was over, the snow had been at least three tail-lengths deep! And to think, just a few moons ago cats were complaining about the scorching hot temperatures…

To make matters worse, the camp was now stricken with greencough… Cherrytail was barely clinging to life, Applepaw wasn't doing much better and Stonetail had caught the disease too. The one she worried the most for right now was little Mintkit. It was only just this morning that the kit had been moved to the medicine cat den…

Glancing at the medicine cat den she could see Dawnfrost's blue-grey pelt moving around inside. Even as a queen with a kit, she had to put her medicine cat duties first. Catching a sign movement in the corner of her eye, she snapped her head to the camp entrance. She relaxed seeing that Lightfoot had returned from twolegplace; her jaws packed with catmint.

She followed the pale she-cat across the snow covered clearing with her eyes until she disappeared into the medicine cat den. _Hopefully this will mean the end of the epidemic… _She thought with a sigh and turned her tired green eyes to the few half frozen scrapes that make the fresh-kill pile.

To top it all off, almost all the prey had either frozen to death or hidden away in their burrows. Most the birds had flown away during Leaf-fall, leaving the Skyclan cats without their main source of food. Sure, they had survived without them before, but there has never been a Leaf-bare quite like this before!

Redfang sighed and rested her troubled head on her paws; she worried greatly for the future of her clan. _We will survive this! Somehow… we've just got to! _

Tiny claws snagging onto the end of her tail brought her out of her woeful reverie. Startled she jumped to her paws, shaking off whoever had hold of her tail. They let go with a surprised squeak and landed in the snow with a plop. When the red deputy looked down all she saw was snow.

Or so she thought… she nearly jumped out of her fur when two ice blue orbs appeared, blinking up at her. Then the little miscreant shook the snow from his fur and his dark sunset coloured limbs and ears became visible. She had in fact just seen snow, Snow_kit _to be exact…

He grinned widely at her, puffing his white chest out proudly, "You didn't hear me coming at all did you? I'm getting really good at stalking!"

Redfang forced a purr and tried her hardest not to stare at his tails, "W-well done… You'll be as good as Ghostshadow soon enough."

"That's cause I practice a lot!" He proclaimed with his head held high.

"A good habit to get into." She meowed with an approving nod. The little kit beamed and padded away proudly, his chin up and twin tails upright.

She couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for Snowkit and Dawnfrost. Mother blind… Son deformed… Dawnfrost's life has already been one hardship after another and her poor son has only just begun was life. He was such a sweet, kind little kit and he was surely a brave and loyal Skyclan cat… but those tails, can he even do all the things a normal cat can?

His apprenticeship will be long and hard; he'd need a mentor who's patient and can help him learn how to make good use of his, erm, extra limb. Her heart sank as she thought of her old friend, Orangestripe. He would have been the perfect mentor for young Snowkit; he was clever and always willing to try something new.

Sadly the ginger tom had died in a fire last Greenleaf as did many more. Yes, Skyclan's numbers were dwindling and fewer kits were being born. They could not afford to lose anyone else right now…

Her thoughts drifted to Vinestar, their aging leader on his last life. Every day he seemed to get older and thinner; the greying of his muzzle becoming painfully obvious to her. The thought of losing him now was unbearable for red deputy. She was not ready to face the full weight of leadership yet. Not ready in the slightest…

* * *

What do ya think of the Skyclan deputy? Tried to make her kinda like How Firestar was whenever he saw Brambleclaw as a young kit. And should I keep saying who's POV it is or just leave it? Review lots and lots please!

Oh! And Sunflower will be pregnant with Pineclaw's kits soon! I needs to she-kits please! There may be a possible love interest for Snowkit here, depending on how the story goes... I don't really know yet.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

So sorry for taking so long to update... I've had some really bad writers block recently, plus I get distracted very easily too... Lately I've been working on a different project and haven't really been on FF as much... Kinda forgot some of the plot points so I dunno when the next chapter will get done...

**XtremeBlaze:** Thanks for the OCs! Will put them in when I can! XD

**Willowsong of Thunderclan:** Thanks for kits! I'll probably put them in later if they don't get chosen anyways! ;P

**Kikidusk:** Of course ya can! More kits to chose from... gonna be hard to pick...

**SpecialGuest**: Redfang will be a very fair leader me thinks! (And Snowkit isn't all white so is all good). Thanks for the kit! Getting a lot of them... so hard to choose...

**HakubaRyu:** Thanks for the kit! But naming her "Brightheart" will remind me too much of the one form the books... If she gets picked I'll give her a different warrior name, kay?

**Guest:** Thanks for the OCs! Only issue is that I already use the prefix "Snow" for the main character and would rather not use it twice...

Yes! Has finally updated, so enjoy!

**End Notes**

* * *

**Dawnfrost P.O.V**

Dawnfrost sighed in content as she sat in the entrance of the medicine cat den. The seemingly never ended outbreak of unnatural blizzards finally appears to have stopped. It's been a half moon since the last blizzard and the sky remains clear, only releasing a light shower of snow every few days.

Yet the chilling temperatures cling to hearts and minds of her clanmates. Prey remained as scarce as ever. Vinestar had been forced to ration what little food they had during the blizzards, but had been forced to continue it even now. Several hunting patrols were sent out each day, each returning with little or no success.

Her herb stocks were really beginning to run low now too… They'd be in serious trouble if any cat became sick again. The Catmint from the twoleg place had saved them from the last bout of greencough, but there wouldn't be a next time. _Please let the thaw come soon… _She pleaded silently to no one.

"Let all cats old enough to climb gather beneath the High Stump for a clan meeting!" Vinestar's yowl resounded loudly and clearly throughout the camp.

_Falconpaw's warrior ceremony… _Dawnfrost reminded herself as she slowly got to her paws. Snowkit suddenly came bounding up to her out of nowhere. "What's happening?" He squeaked excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hush, it's a clan meeting and you must behave yourself." She replied firmly and gave him an affectionate lick between the ears, but got a mouthful of snow. "Have you been rolling around in the snow _again_!?"

The little tom scuffed his paws sulkily and muttered, "S'only a little snow... it'll wash off…"

Dawnfrost gave an exasperated sigh and rasped her tongue furiously over her son's fur, trying to make him look decent. She just couldn't figure out why her son loved playing in the cold, especially when everyone else was so sick of it! The ceremony was well under way when they finally shuffled into the back of the crowd.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name! From this moment on you shall be known as Falconstrike, Starclan honours your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of Skyclan!" Vinestar finished and stepped back to let the clan greet its newest warrior.

"Falconstrike! Falconstrike! Falconstrike!"

Dawnfrost chanted quietly along with the rest of the clan. Though, she could feel that Snowkit wasn't all that enthusiastic about the ceremony anymore. Well, he and hadn't really gotten along with Falconstrike before, but she swore she could faintly feel waves of _anxiety_ from him.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She murmured quietly to him as the crowd dispersed.

But Snowkit just scuffed his paws and shrugged, "Nothin'… Just wish I was a warrior too…"

"You will be." She purred, nuzzling her son affectionately. "And I'm sure you'll be the best warrior in the entire forest. You'll see one day; you just have to be patient."

**…****.**

**Snowkit P.O.V**

Mean old Falconstrike is a warrior now… Thrushkit and Mintkit will be apprentices soon too! I wish I was being made an apprentice too! Why must I wait so long!? Everyone will be warriors long before me at this rate!

But, I don't really want to share a den with Thrushkit. Mintkit isn't so bad on his own, but Thrushkit is a big bird-brained jerk! And Mintkit is always following his lead, like he's a Starclan warrior or something! At least Applepaw is nice, but he'll probably be warrior too by the time I'm an apprentice…

The grumbling of my stomach interrupts my thoughts. With a sigh I shake off my gloom and make my way to the fresh-kill pile. A hunting patrol just came back, so it should be okay for me to eat something. Gingerly I approach the small pile of half-frozen scraps and pick out a scrawny shrew.

Just as I'm about to find a quiet place to eat, a large white paw slams into my side throwing me harshly to the ground. The shrew falls from my grasp and I lay sprawled out in the snow looking up into hate-filled amber eyes. "H-Hawktalon…?" I stutter questioningly.

"How dare you try and take this prey!?" The brown tabby tom growled venomously and I shrank back. "There's hardly enough food to go around and we cannot afford to _waste_ it on useless freaks like _you_!"

I try to apologise but all that comes out is a choked whimper. But then anger swells inside me; I won't let myself get pushed around anymore! I gather up my courage and rise slowly to my paws, "I-I'm n-n-not a u-useless freak!" I yowl defiantly, though still trembling.

Hawktalon narrowed his eyes dangerously and raised a paw, his unsheathed claws glinting dangerously in the weak sunlight. I shut my eyes tightly and bravely prepare for the blow, but it never came. Instead, came a furious hiss and I feel a shadow over me. Ghostshadow!

"What are you doing with _my_ son Hawktalon?" He meowed in a frighteningly calm and quiet voice.

Hawktalon glared scornfully at Ghostshadow, his lips curling into a snarl. Both toms' hackles were raised threateningly and they were drawing a lot of attention now. I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't move or find my voice! Luckily, Redfang came charging into the clearing at just the right moment.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, thrusting herself between the two toms. She looked stressed and really annoyed.

Hawktalon continued glaring menacingly at me, but nonetheless, he backed off. "Nothing. Just a little… _disagreement_…" He growled and slunk away.

Ghostshadow shot him one last icy glare, picked up my shrew and herded me back to the safety of the nursery. Mum came bursting in moments later all frazzled and started fussing over me. It took almost all afternoon to get her to calm down again and when she did, she wouldn't let me out to play!

"But I'm bored!" I complained.

"Tough." She replied shortly and continued shuffling around with something.

I sulked for a bit before curiosity got the better of me. "What're you doing?"

"I'm preparing a nest for Sunflower, she'll be moving in soon."

"Sunflower has kits now!?" I gasp in surprise, "Where are they? How come I've never seen them?"

Dawnfrost laughed, "They haven't arrived yet silly. They won't come for at least a moon."

"Oh…" My ears droop in disappointment, but I quickly perk up again. I'm gonna have some new denmates! I hope they're nice and not like big-headed, bird-brained Thrushkit. Sunflower is really gentle and kind, I like her a lot! Yep, I bet her kits will be just like her! I can't wait for them to arrive!

"Can help me make sure there aren't any thorns or prickles in this moss?" She asked with an amused purr.

"Okay!" I jump at the chance for something to do, even if it's a little boring. "How many kits will there be? Are they boys or girls?" Questions rolled off my tongue as I nosed through the moss.

Mum cut me off before I could ask anymore, "I'd say there'll be about two or three, but you'll just have to wait and see when they come before I can tell you anything else."

"Oh, okay…" I mumble a little disappointed. I really hope the new kits arrive soon…

* * *

Okey-dokey! We're getting somewhere with this again! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done sometime during the week... or the next... SO review lots and lots to help me get inspired! XD


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I've had a real bad case of writers block lately... But once I finally got an idea for this chapter it practically wrote itself! (If only my KHR fic would do the same...T_T ) Anyways, I had some new plot ideas, so there may be a slight possibility of updates becoming more frequent, but I do still want to focus on my other fic write now so at this stage I have no idea when the next update will happen...

**HakubaRyu:** Thanks! Hunger makes people (and cats) quite cranky after all~

**Tigerbird-Loves-Bacon:** Thanks for the OCs!

**Willowsong of Thunderclan:** Hehe, thanks! I tried to update sooner, but it just refused to be written...

**Jack's Ace**: Yeah, I really think you shouldn't... ;P

**Corporal Levi of Koranger**: You reviewed, yay! XD

**End Notes**

* * *

"…Until you earn your Warrior name you will be known as Thrushpaw, your mentor will be Cherrynose." Vinestar announced and the newly named Thrushpaw bounded excitedly over to touch noses with his mentor.

I watched on enviously from outside the nursery as Mintpaw was apprenticed to Stonetail. Thrushpaw was looking incredibly smug with his chest all puffed up like a stupid fat pigeon! I dig my claws into the cold, damp earth beneath my paws, supressing a growl of frustration. Why can't I be an apprentice now too?

I chanted along half-heartedly with the rest of the clan before slinking over to a quiet spot near the medicine cat den. The snow was starting to become all wet and slushy and it was getting warmer too. Dawnfrost said New Leaf was finally here and that all the snow would melt soon enough.

It kind of makes me sad; I love this beautiful frozen world after all. Plus I don't know if I like the idea of everything changing… But then again, I don't want things to always stay the same either…

I jumped out of my thoughts, at the sound of a low, pained moan. Blinking in confusion, I glance all around trying to find the source of the noise. I spot Vinestar sharing tongues with Silvermist beside his den. Nope it wasn't them… My eyes dart to the elders den as Applepaw pushes her way out carrying a ball of old moss. Not there either.

Most of the warriors are out on hunting patrols, leaving the camp peaceful and quiet. But then where did that moan come from? Suddenly the image of Sunflower collapsed on her side and panting heavily, flashes across my mind. That's right, Sunflower! She's in pain! Something might be wrong with the kits!

Scrambling to my paws I dash into the medicine cat den yowling, "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Snowkit! Snowkit! Snowkit!" She snaps back at me without looking up from a pile of herbs. "See how annoying that is!?" I shuffle my paws sheepishly and glance impatiently around the den. She sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

"It's Sunflower! I-I think the kits are coming!" I blurt out without really thinking.

Dawnfrost immediately stops her work and turns her sightless gaze onto me. "Sunflower is kitting, you say…?" She asked slowly.

All of a sudden I felt strangely embarrassed and dropped my eyes to the floor, "I, er, h-heard a moan… a-and I thought…" I mumbled, glancing up a few times to see her reaction.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and pricked her ears. After a few moments of silence she turned her attention back to me, "Sunflower is sound asleep. Her kits are due any day now, but not right now." She meowed decisively.

"B-but… I-I thought I saw…" I trailed off in confusion. Saw…? What did I see?

"Saw?" Dawnfrost'd voice sharpened with interest. "What do you mean?"

"I-I… don't know…" I confessed, my ears drooping a little. It's so strange… I know I saw something… something that told me Sunflower was going to have her kits. But Dawnfrost said she isn't, not now anyways… "Maybe I just imagined it…"

Mum trailed her tail gently along my flank, "Perhaps; perhaps not. Have you ever had these… visions before?"

"No—" I cut myself off. That time with Ghostshadow, when I knew he wasn't my real father! It was the exact same feeling! "Yes! I did once before!" I burst out excitedly.

"Does it happen often?"

I tilt my head to the side and screw up my nose in thought. "I don't think so…"

"I see…" Dawnfrost seemed to be lost in thought, but there was no denying the gleam of excitement in her blind blue eyes. "Tell if it happens again, okay?"

"I will!" I promise, nodding my head vigorously.

"Good boy." She purrs and swipes her tongue affectionately over my ears. "Sunflower isn't going to have her kits now, but you can help me get everything ready for when they do come if you like."

"Okay!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, several days after my talk with mum, when it happened. I woke with a start, not entirely sure why. Then I saw Sunflower lying on her side moaning in pain. I scrambled to my paws finding just as mum pushed her way into the den, a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Come outside now, little one." Lightfoot ushered me out as Sunflower let out yowl of pain. "Just wait there for a little while."

I nodded and sat down in the snow, while trying to peer inside. Pineclaw was pacing around the clearing. That's right, these were his kits… I don't like him very much, he's always cranky and mean to me… though he's not as bad as Hawktalon or Falconstrike. Sometimes I wonder why Sunflower is with him, since she's so sweet and gentle.

I jump at another cry from the nursery. What's happening in there!? I jump up on my tippy toes, but I still can't see! Lightfoot's in the way! Great Starclan, is this how all kits are born!? All this yowling and moaning? Glad I'll never have to have any kits…

Pineclaw sat near me and we spent the rest of the night in awkward silence, sometimes trying to make small talk. Though, we'd both jump out of our fur every time Sunflower let out a yowl of pain. Pineclaw would try to see what's happening, only to be kicked out by Lightfoot or Dawnfrost, and then he'd pace around some more before sitting down again.

Finally, just before dawn the kits arrived. All my tiredness just disappeared when Lightfoot came out and announced the safe arrival of three she-kits! Three new denmates!

I wanted to go see them but Dawnfrost made me wait outside while Pineclaw went in to see his family. "Give them a little space." She said.

I sulked around in the snow for a bit, and watched as Thrushpaw was dragged out of his nest for the dawn patrol. Hehe, the lazy furball was so cranky, but the warriors just snapped at him! Serves him right!

"You must be tired." Dawnfrost mew sounded from behind me.

"Not really…" I broke off with a huge yawn. Okay maybe I was a little bit tired… But I have to see the kits!

She let out a mrrow of laughter, "Alright, you can go in now, but try not to disturb them too much. I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay!" I squeak in excitement and padded swiftly into the nursery, making sure not to drag any snow in with me.

Sunflower lay on her side looking really tired but content as she stared down at the three little bundles of fur at her belly. A was a pale ginger tabby lay snuggled up close to her mother. Next to her a bright golden tabby with pale ginger stripes lay with her white belly exposed. Lastly was a dark silver, ginger and copper tortoiseshell with silver paws.

"They're so cute!" I whisper terrified of breaking this peaceful moment.

"Thank you." Sunflower purred. "The pale ginger one is Finchkit, the gold one is Brightkit and lastly there's little Emberkit!"

"Those are great names!" I eye each kit, committing their names and appearances to memory. "When can I play with them?"

Sunflower let out a tired laugh, "Not for a while yet! They're much too small and you are much too big! It's time for sleep now." She added sternly.

"Oh, alright then…" I sighed and slunk into my nice cosy warm nest, suddenly remembering how tired I was. Sleep overcame almost the moment I lay my head down.

* * *

The kits are born at last! XD For those whose kits weren't chosen, fear not, for I will still give them a part in the story later on, kay? btw I've had some new ideas about little Snowy's love interest, but ya never know, might work out one way or another~

I LOVE REVIEWS! XD

-Love NyanNyan-suru


End file.
